Necessity
by kittykatloren
Summary: There was nothing in their minds but cold calculations, despite the damp heat between their bodies. She did not know what he was planning, but her conditions had been met, her reward promised, her goal completed. Rin/Shigure oneshot; MANGA.


**A/N: **Shigure is just such an awesome character. His interactions with everybody are made of win. Anyway, this is a Rin/Shigure oneshot - a continuation/alternate ending to that one big scene they have together in chapter 78, when it's a flashback to Chapter 53 I believe when Rin comes to his house to ask for information. What if Shigure actually did take her up on her offer? Because he does know a little bit.

Anyway, I don't think they love each other (I like Haru/Rin and Shigure/Akito too much for that) but there's no doubt they fascinate each other. Shigure's tempted when she comes to him, and I kind of got the feeling that she has a little crush on him, too. But all the same, they are both manipulators, and that's their primary motivation in this fic. Yay for scheming!Shigure.

**Words: **1773  
**Characters: **Rin, Shigure, Tohru, Kyo, Yuki (Haru, Akito)  
**Time: **Chapter 53/78 (alternate ending)  
**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Disclaimer: **Everything you recognize belongs to Takaya Natsuki, not me.

* * *

_This is like a business deal. A necessity. Nothing more._

She knew that she was affecting him. She could see it in his darkening eyes, his wandering hand; his careless words could not disguise the desire in his gaze. She knew very well that she was what men wanted. An unwilling shiver raced across her skin as Shigure's hand grazed over her breasts, cunningly tempting as they were in her tight-laced, low-cut shirt. In her mind, she had planned every moment of this encounter. In her heart, she was illicitly curious; Shigure's handsome face, the slight lilt of his smile and his words, fascinated her despite her better judgment.

"What makes you think I'd trouble Akito-san by telling you what I know?" he said lightly, idly lifting a few strands of her hair now. He wasn't looking at her face anymore. "What can you offer me in return?"

"I have only myself," she murmured, studying his wandering eyes for some hint of an answer. She saw only darkness, driving a tremor of both apprehension and allure through her heart. The words she spoke next came involuntarily, at the expense of her conscience, and yet she did not regret them. "I can offer you me. My body. Use me as you like, for the rest of your life."

With each breathy word, she leaned closer to him, as if drawn by a magnet. She curled her fingers around his wrist, longing to touch him, to feel him. He, too, seemed enthralled by her, if also amused. A smirk tickled his lips. Rin could not tear her gaze away.

"You're desperate, aren't you?"

"Yes," she whispered.

He let out a short laugh. It was a mere puff of air, a shake of the head, a tiny grin. He took her chin between his fingers, not unkindly, and kissed her sweetly on the lips. She realized soon, however, when he did not draw away, that he was testing her.

He was trying to see if she truly meant her offer, or if she would frighten too easily, back out too soon. He needed to know if she could truly be a valuable pawn in his mysterious game, or if she would just become a complication.

And yet, throughout it all, she could tell that he knew her better than that anyway. Before she had time to react, to prove herself and pass his test, he was already smiling.

It was all just a game to him.

She opened her mouth at his insistence, disgusted by the warm thrill that coursed through her when his teeth caught her lip, or when his tongue brushed against hers. He tasted faintly, very faintly, of cigarette smoke; but to her, it was not unpleasant, merely interesting, a taste of a world beyond her knowledge. For all that she hated to hear the word "child" from his teasing lips, she was struck then by her own youth. _Haru's _youth.

For all that she thought she was mature, for all that she thought she could remain in control of herself, for all that she had done to try and lift the curse, she realized now – under Shigure's experienced hands – that she was nothing. The man before her, whom she had thought to manipulate, to use simply as a means to an end, had turned the tables on her and taken her for his own advantage instead, as was his skill, his routine. His carefully developed talents in blackmail and deceit had gained him knowledge and favor. But she, Rin – what had she done? What had she to show for her pitiful efforts?

Tears traced thin tracks down her pale cheeks. Shigure's hand twitched against her skin when he felt them, and when he drew away to study the shimmering drops on his finger, Rin gasped for breath and glared at him. He merely laughed, wiping his hand on his clothes.

"You're enjoying this," Rin muttered furiously. "You're enjoying my pain."

"Oh, no. Not your pain, Rin," said Shigure. "Your _pleasure_."

He pressed his hand firmly against her chest, where her heart lay. It beat traitorously fast; she was so foolishly affected by his proximity, his touch. There was no doubt in her mind that her heart belonged solely to Haru, but here under Shigure's palm, it raced to betray her through her body.

Rin closed her eyes rather than see his knowing smile, his striking features, more appealing to her now in the heat of desire even than before, when she had first come to him with every intention of seduction. His lips brushed next not against her mouth, but her neck, the soft dip between her collarbones, the curves of her breasts. He nipped and licked at her soft skin until she was breathless.

"Oh, yes," said Shigure, his hot breath floating across her chest as he pushed her shirt away. "Your pleasure, indeed, I can tell. And my own, as well. I am enjoying it all very much."

His eyes flicked away from her body to meet her gaze again. His head rose, level with hers as he sat calm and relaxed in his plush chair, while she knelt shirtless on the hand floor beside him. He tweaked her chin with one hand and grabbed her by the waist with the other, so swift and easily that her eyes fluttered open in instinctual surprise. She flung her hands out against his chest, bracing herself as he pulled her into his lap. She felt skin and muscle beneath her fingertips. As she curled her nails into his flesh, as he caught his breath sharply, she remembered suddenly – she remembered herself. She was beautiful. She was desire. She still had some measure of power, over herself and over him, and until that last thread of control frayed and snapped, she would use her one and one weapon – her body – to the best of her ability.

"So you agree?" she whispered huskily. "You will tell me everything you know? And you know something that will help me?"

"It will help all of us," Shigure said, shrugging. "Or perhaps destroy us. But yes, Rin, I will tell you what little I know, and pray you find it to your liking, for I find _you_ very much to mine."

For one singular moment, there was nothing in their minds but cold calculations, despite the damp heat between their bodies. She did not know what he was planning, but her conditions had been met, her reward promised, her goal completed. By the darkening of his gaze, and the sudden rush of anticipation in her body, she knew the moment had passed, and they were back to more immediate and basic desires.

"Tell me what you want me to do," Rin said. Try as she might, she could not close her eyes and picture Haru. Shigure's presence was too intoxicating, too overwhelming.

He did not answer at once. He looked her over as if from a distance, cold and emotionless save for simple lust.

"Distract me," he said at last, and pulled her lips to his.

* * *

She did not leave his house until the very last moment, until the children's footsteps could be heard outside the door. Shigure watched in idle unconcern as she rose to her feet, her clothes laced and buttoned very loosely and sloppily, a few red marks on her skin still visible. Quickly she yanked her hands through her wild hair, pulling it over her shoulder to hide the marks, glaring at him all the while.

She had to be only a year or so younger than Akito, and a year or so older than Tohru, Shigure thought. Perhaps their little tryst was even illegal. And yet, thought – the reality – of having such a girl as Rin at his beck and call – oh, it was enchanting. She would be his newest source of information and therefore of power. Every effort of hers was now an effort of his.

She was so very unlike Akito in body, but though she would rather die than believe it, so very similar to her in spirit. Perhaps that was why she enthralled him so, Shigure thought; with Akito so estranged, here was Rin, her willing double with the added benefit of a woman's body unhindered by a tortured life.

Not that he didn't love Akito and think her beautiful. No, that was never it at all. But though his heart was twisted beyond repair in Akito's desperate grasp, he was still very much a man.

_The lowest, the worst kind of man, after all._

"Tell me," Rin said. "Quickly."

"Oh, very well. Ruin the moment." He paused, narrowing his eyes. She did the same. "Fine, then. Look inside yourself, Rin. Can't you feel it?"

"Feel what?"

"Change is coming. Listen to it. Feel it in your heart. You can only find the evidence if you are searching for it."

The sounds of Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki were growing louder. They had to be right outside the house now. Hands fumbled at the door.

"What do you mean?" Rin hissed, quiet but resolute.

"Kureno," Shigure said. "Talk to Kureno."

The door whipped open, and bright sunlight flooded the room. Tohru stumbled in – Kyo caught and steadied her by the arm – and she shot an embarrassed sort of smile at Shigure when she caught sight of him across the way.

"Hi, Shigure-san!" she said brightly. Her wide, innocent eyes were shining with good cheer. "Sorry we're a little late! I'll get started on dinner straightaway! What do you want to eat?"

"My little housewife! Welcome home, dear Tohru!" exclaimed Shigure, waving happily to her. In his present state, he couldn't help but smile and wink at her, and he was rewarded my a deep flush on her cheeks. "Soba noodles would be _wonderful_, if you don't mind - "

Kyo and Yuki both growled at him, but Tohru nodded sharply and rushed off to do his bidding. The boys followed her, and Shigure was left alone in the room. Even amongst the clatter from the kitchen, if he strained his ears, he imagined he could hear light, quick footsteps from the floor above him. Perhaps it was only because he was the dog that he could detect such slight noises, but in any case, he was very sure. A distant window in his house cracked open, and a slim figure leapt easily to ground and dashed away, feet pounding relentlessly against the unforgiving ground, and Shigure smiled to think of it.


End file.
